Because You Love Me
by lovesquinncedes
Summary: There's nothing wrong with falling in love with your best friend's sister right? Surely there can be nothing wrong with falling in love with your brother's best friend. Except this little thing called age difference that society looks down on. In comes a secret relationship with getaways and risky behavior, but it's all going to be okay because you love me
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. Please review I take the good, the bad, and the ugly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

17 year old Mercedes Jones walked into the door of McKinley Prep with an extra bounce in her step. Today was the last day of school before summer break and Mercedes was very excited. As she made her way to her locker she was met by her best friend Sam Evans. Mercedes and Sam had met at the beginning of the year in homeroom and had bonded over their mutual love of music and comics. "Hey MJ", Sam said as he leaned down to hug his much shorter friend, "Ready for summer break?""Hey Sammy", Mercedes said as she returned the hug. She turned to open her locker as she continued talking to Sam, "Of course, I can't wait to get out of here we're going to have so much fun this summer." Mercedes finished cleaning out her locker and turned to face Sam who was looking at the ground with his hand in his pockets. "Sam", Mercedes said with question in her voice, "Is everything okay, what's wrong?" Sam let out a sigh as he looked into the eyes of his best friend, "I got a summer internship Marvel, the letter came yesterday." Mercedes let out a squeal as she jumped to give him a big hug. "That's amazing Sammy! This is such a great opportunity, but why do you look so upset?"

Sam once again cast his gaze to the ground and answered, "It's in New York and I would be gone for most of the summer." Mercedes now understood why he was so upset, they had made so many plans for the summer and now he would be leaving. "Sam it's fine, this is an awesome opportunity for you. We are going to be seniors next year this will look amazing on your college applications. Plus they may offer you a job one day." Sam smiled at Mercedes, "Thanks MJ." Just then Mercedes felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss pressed to her neck. "Hey babe", her boyfriend Noah 'Puck' Puckerman whispered in her ear. Mercedes and Puck had been together for three months and she couldn't be happier. She turned in his arms and reached up to kiss his lips, "Hi baby, I'm so excited for Friday." They would be celebrating their three month anniversary with a romantic date that Puck had been planning. "Me either babe. You ready to go?" Puck asked. "Yea I'm ready", Mercedes said. She turned to say goodbye to Sam and that she would see him after school then walked down the hall hand in hand with her boyfriend.

* * *

The last day of school was all a blur for Mercedes. She wanted to get out and start her summer break. When the final bell rang Mercedes gathered her things and rushed out to her car. She was glad to see that Sam was already there waiting for her. Mercedes unlocked the door unlocked the doors so they could get in and drove off. "So I was thinking we could go pick up some snacks, order pizza, and have movie night at your house. My parents are out of town again so I thought I'd spend the night with you." Both of Mercedes parents were very successful surgeons and were constantly being called away. "Sure MJ that sounds cool. Although, Quinn is going to be there her show just wrapped up and she's taking the year off. She wants to spend more time with me before I leave for college." Quinn was Sam's 27 year old sister. After the death of their parents three years prior Quinn became her brother's legal guardian. She was also the star of a hit tv show that just finished its last season and had done many films that were box office hits. "That's ok", Mercedes said, "But doesn't she already spend enough time with you?" she pulled into Sam's drive way and they headed into the house. "That's what I told her, but if that's what she wants to do it's whatever."

They made their way into the kitchen to get things ready for their movie night. When they walked in they spotted Quinn sitting at the island watching tv and eating fruit. Quinn looked up when she heard someone coming into the kitchen and smiled when she saw her brother and his best friend. "Hey guys, how was the last day?" "Eh, it was cool", Sam said as he took some fruit from his sister's bowl, "MJ is staying the night her folks are out of town again." Quinn looked at Mercedes and smiled, "That's fine, she basically has her own room her anyway."

Later that night Sam and Mercedes were in the den watching a movie when Quinn walked in, "Sam I have a date with Santana so don't wait up okay." Sam turned to Quinn and said, "Yeah have fun." When the credits started rolling on the fourth movie Mercedes looked over to see Sam fast asleep. She covered him up with a blanket and checked her phone to see that it was only midnight. Mercedes decided to head upstairs so she could call Noah. When she reached the stairs she heard the front door open and in walked Quinn. She was wearing a tight strapless black dress that stopped mid thigh, a pair of red pumps, and her long golden hair flowed in soft waves around her shoulders. "Hey Quinn you look gorgeous", Mercedes said. She had always thought that Quinn was a beautiful woman and had what she thought to be a small girl crush on her. Quinn smiled at the compliment, "Thank you Mercedes you're so sweet." Both girls headed upstairs, just as Quinn was about to go in her room Mercedes stopped her, "Quinn", she said. The blonde turned to face Mercedes waiting for her to continue, "Could I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure come on in", Quinn said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who follwed faved and reviewed. So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review also I own nothing**_

They walked into the room and Quinn instructed Mercedes to sit on her bed, "I'll be right out I just want to get out of these clothes. Quinn went into her bathroom took off her makeup and put on her pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Mercedes sitting there playing with her fingers. Quinn stood in the door way and just looked at the girl. She had always though Mercedes was beautiful with her big brown eyes, full lips, and a butt to rival 's who wouldn't. Quinn also knew that nothing could ever come of her attraction because of their age difference. She went to sit on the bed ad said, "So what's up?"

Mercedes had been lost in her own thoughts and hadn't realized that Quinn had come out of the bathroom. When she looked up and saw Quinn her mouth went dry. Mercedes didn't understand why her body was reacting the way it was especially towards another girl. She couldn't help but stare at Quinn who was wearing a tank top with boy shorts. Mercedes was lost in Quinn's emerald green eyes and wanted nothing more than to touch her smooth milky skin. Quinn noticed Mercedes staring, but didn't know why, "Mercedes are you okay", Quinn asked.

Mercedes was brought out of her haze when she heard Quinn's voice, "Yeah I'm fine", she replied with a nervous chuckle. "I wanted to get your advice on something. My boyfriend Noah and I are celebrating our three month anniversary on Friday and he has this whole big thing planned. For the past few weeks he's been hinting at wanting to take our relationship to the next level. I'm not a virgin, but I just don't think I'm ready to take that step with him just yet."

Quinn sat and listened to Mercedes dilemma. After she finished speaking Quinn said, "Well Merce, if you're not ready then you're not ready. Whether you're a virgin or not you need to let him know that you are not ready to do that with him. If Noah can understand and respect that then you have no business being with him any way." Mercedes listened to everything Quinn said, "Thanks Quinn I really appreciate you talking to me. I think I'm going to head to bed now." Quinn saw Mercedes get off the bed and followed, "You're welcome, if you ever need to talk I'm here." She leaned in to give Mercedes a hug and when they touched both girls felt the shock and quickly pulled away. That night Mercedes and Quinn went to sleep thinking of each other.

* * *

It was Friday, date night; Mercedes was both anxious and excited. She still had not figured out whether or not she was going to have sex with Noah, but figured she would when the time came. She looked at her clock and saw that it was already five thirty which meant Puck would be there in two hours. Mercedes went into her bathroom to get in the shower. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in her fluffy purple towel sat on her bed and began to lotion her body. Just as she was about to put her underwear on she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and saw that it was from Noah.

**Puck: Hey babe u xcitd 4 2nite**

**Cede: Hi baby! Very xcitd, cnt wait 2 c wat u pland**

**Puck: I knw u'll luv it. C u soon Cede**

Mercedes was even more excited to see what her boyfriend had planned for their special three month anniversary. She sat down at her vanity to do her makeup opting to keep it light and natural. After doing her hair in loose curls and a side sweep bang Mercedes went to her closet to pull out her dress for the evening. It was a teal strapless chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and it stopped just below her knees. Mercedes paired it with a pair of black pumps and as she was putting on her silver hoops she heard her phone buzz again. She picked up her phone and saw that she had two text messages.

**Sam: Hey MJ! Hav fun 2nite. Cum ovr 2morrow nd tell me 'bout it**

**MJ: Thnx Sammy, I will**

After she replied to Sam's text message she looked to see who the second one was from.

**###-###-####: Hey Merce, it's Quinn I got ur # frm Sam hope thts ok. Jus wntd 2 say gud luk 2nite nd rembr wat we tlkd 'bout**

Mercedes smiled to herself when she finished reading Quinn's text. She thought it was really nice of Quinn to show such care and concern for her. Thinking of Quinn brought Mercedes back to earlier in the week and how she felt after the hug her and Quinn shared. She thought about the emerald green eyes that had been haunting her dreams, and the smooth milky skin that she wanted nothing more than to kiss every part of. Mercedes didn't understand where these thoughts and feelings were coming from. She didn't like girls, not in that way, but there was something about Quinn that made her body tingle.

Mercedes was brought out of her thought by the sound of the doorbell. She grabbed her silver clutch and headed down the stairs to get the door. When she opened she was greeted by a smiling Noah who was decked out in all black with a white tie. "Hey Cede, you look hot babe", Noah said as he leaned down to kiss her freshly glossed lips and handed her a bouquet of purple roses. "Thank you baby", Mercedes replied as she returned the kiss. When she saw the roses was surprised because Noah had never bought her flowers before. "Noah these are beautiful! Let e put them in some water and then we can go." Mercedes came out of the kitchen a few minutes later and they headed out.

Puck pulled up to Cicada an exclusive Italian restaurant that was popular with the stars. They went inside and were immediately seated and given their menus. Their meals consisted of chicken alfredo for Mercedes and lasagna for Puck with a chocolate lava cake for dessert that said 'Happy Anniversary'. After dinner Noah drove them to a beautiful garden with fountains and twinkle light everywhere. He led Mercedes to a small gazebo where a small jazz band was waiting for them. They sat and listened to the music and even danced. As Noah drove her back to her house Mercedes thought about how wonderful the date had been. She hadn't expected Puck to have all of this planned, but he had been really surprised. She took Puck's hand in hers and said, "Thank you for tonight Noah it was perfect." Puck took a quick glance at Mercedes smiled and said, "You're welcome babe, but the date isn't over yet."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my thoughts**_

When they got to Mercedes' house they she invited him in because she wanted to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch with her boyfriend after such a wonderful date. As they were watching the movie Mercedes could feel Puck's eyes on her so she paused the movie turned to him and said, "Noah why do you keep looking at me, is something wrong?" Puck looked down into his girlfriend's big brown eyes and said, "No, everything is good. I got you something." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to Mercedes, "Happy anniversary babe", he said. Mercedes smiled at Puck as she took the box. Her smile grew wider as she opened the box and saw what was inside It was a white gold heart shaped necklace with one half of the heart lined with diamonds. The center of the heart contained a purple pear shaped amethyst and the heart hung from a white gold rope chain. Mercedes was speechless; she couldn't believe Puck had gotten her such a beautiful and extravagant gift. She grabbed Puck's face and kissed him hard, "Thank you so much Noah it's beautiful. This has been such an amazing night", she said as she pulled away from the kiss. Mercedes put her necklace on and gave Puck another kiss. "You're welcome babe, but it's not as beautiful as you are though." Puck leaned in to kiss Mercedes he swiped his tongue over her plump bottom lip seeking entrance which she granted. He pulled Mercedes onto his lap so she could straddle him and began trailing kisses down her neck while palming and massaging her butt.

Mercedes giggled when Puck pulled her onto his lap, but that was quickly turned into a moan as she felt him massage her backside. She was so caught up in the way Puck was making her feel that she didn't even realize that he now had her laying on her back. When Mercedes felt his hand playing with the waistband of her panties she knew they were going too far. "Noah, baby we need to stop", she said breathlessly. "Come on babe I want you so bad", Puck said as he slid his hand into her panties. Mercedes started to panic when she felt Puck's fingers on her most intimate place, "Puck stop…GET OFF!", she yelled pushing him to the floor. Puck stood from the floor with a frown on his face, "Seriously Cede. After everything I did for you tonight and you still can't even give me a taste! This wasn't some cheap date", Puck said fuming. Mercedes stood there flabbergasted. 'Did he really think because he bought me a necklace and took me out that I was just going to give it up', she thought to herself. Mercedes stood from the couch and said, "I think it's time for you to go Noah." Once Puck was gone Mercedes went to her room got out of her clothes and went to bed thinking about everything that had just transpired. How could such a perfect evening end so disastrously.

* * *

Mercedes woke the next morning still thinking about what happened with Puck the night before. She still couldn't believe he would do something like that to her. She pushed those thought to the back of her mind as she readied to go to Sam's house. Today would be the last chance she had to spend time with him before he left for his internship in New York. When she got to his house she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. "Hey MJ", Sam said as he opened the door and pulled her into a hug. He stepped aside so that Mercedes could come in. As they made their way to the kitchen Sam asked, "You haven't eaten right, because I made breakfast for us.

Mercedes followed Sam into the kitchen, "No, I'm starving!" she said. She sat at the island while Sam fixed them both some food. They sat in comfortable silence and ate until Sam said, "so how was the big date last night?" Mercedes paused for a second and then continued eating. She knew that if she told Sam what happened between her and Noah he would be pissed and try to kill her boyfriend. "It was okay", she said picking at the food that was still on her plate. Sam looked at her suspiciously, "What do mean it was okay. You were so excited about this date and talked about it nonstop. That's the best you can do is say it was okay. I need details girl. "Mercedes knew she couldn't tell Sam everything that had happened so she perked up and told him everything that happened up until the downfall of the evening. "It was nice Sam. He took me to Cicada, and then to a garden where he had a jazz band playing and we listened to them for a while, even danced a little. Then we went back to my house watched a movie and cuddled on the couch. Oh! And he gave this necklace", she said showing him the necklace she still wore. Just then Quinn walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys what's up?" she asked. "MJ was just telling me about her date last night." Sam said to his sister. Quinn turned to Mercedes with a questioning look, "How was it?" Mercedes put on a smile that did not reach her eyes "It was nice", she said. Quinn could tell just by looking at her that there was something Mercedes wasn't saying, but knew it could not have been good if she didn't want Sam to know. "Well that's good. So what are ya'll up to today?" Sam stood taking his and Mercedes plates to the sink "We're just going to chill by the pool. You can join us if you want." Mercedes was not okay with this idea. She knew she had some type of feelings for Quinn she just didn't know what they were yet. Mercedes was sure that seeing Quinn in a bikini would only confuse her more, "I'm sure she other things to do then to hang around us Sam" she said hoping it was true. "Actually I don't. I did take time off to spend with this knuckle head so I'd be happy to join", she said as she and Sam went to change.

Since Mercedes already had her bathing suit on, she was the first one outside and was lounging in one of the chairs when Quinn came out. Mercedes' mouth went instantly dry when she saw Quinn come out in her little red bikini. She was so lost in Quinn's body that she didn't even her Quinn asking her a question until the other girl shouted her name. "I'm sorry Quinn what did you say?" Quinn saw the way Mercedes was staring at her when she came out, but Quinn was staring just as hard at Mercedes. Quinn thought she look sexy as all get out in her fuchsia one piece. She had to pry her eyes away from Mercedes thick chocolate legs that she wanted to be buried in between. "I said can you put some sunscreen on my back please" she said again. Quinn handed the sunscreen to Mercedes and let out a small moan when she felt small soft hand massaging the lotion onto her skin hoping Mercedes didn't hear.

_Did she just moan? _Mercedes thought to herself as she continued to put the lotion on Quinn's back and shoulders. What surprised her most was how much she enjoyed being able to illicit such a sound from the older woman. Mercedes bit her bottom lip when her hands made their way to Quinn's lower back. She knew she needed to be done doing this because she was getting really turned on. "All done" she said trying to clam herself down. Quinn turned to face her, "Thanks", she said just above a whisper. Quinn stared into Mercedes brown eyes getting lost in them. Her eyes then traveled to Mercedes' plump juicy lips just as she licked them. Throwing caution to the wind Quinn leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Mercedes' lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes sat there shocked. _She kissed me. Quinn just kissed me._ She looked at the older woman who was biting her bottom lip nervously and looking towards the ground. Mercedes cupped Quinn's cheek turning her so she could look at her face her. Mercedes then leaned in and kissed Quinn adding a little pressure this time. When she felt Quinn kissing her back she swiped her tongue across the girl's bottom lip seeking entrance which was quickly granted. Mercedes couldn't believe what was happening she was finally kissing Quinn. She slipped her hand into the silky blonde hair of the other woman as she heard her moan.

When Quinn felt Mercedes' hand on her face she looked into the brown orbs and fell for her. She was enjoying the kiss so much that when Mercedes went to deepen it she immediately welcomed her. It was when she heard Mercedes moan that her mind started to come back to reality, '_She's still in high school. She's 17; I'm ten years older than her. This will never work; it'll ruin my career if this got out.' _ With that last thought Quinn pulled away breathing heavily. She saw the confusion on Mercedes face wondering why she stopped, but she didn't say anything she just got up and left quickly heading to her room bumping into Sam on the way. "Hey where are you going I you wanted to hang with us." Quinn stopped for a minute but didn't look at him, "Yeah, um, I got some stuff to do so you two have fun", and with that she went to her room to try to get her thoughts together.

Mercedes sat there confused. Quinn was the one who initiated the kiss and she just left without a word. Mercedes wasn't having that; she would not allow Quinn to just run away without saying anything after what just happened. She saw Sam coming over to her and she stood. "Hey Quinn says she's got stuff to do so it's just me and you again", Sam said. Mercedes had to figure out a way to get out of the pool time with Sam so she could go talk to Quinn. "Actually Sammy I've got a headache so I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit." "Fine, but it's me and you tonight because I leave early tomorrow and won't see you." Mercedes was glad that Sam believed her lie though she did feel a little bad that she was ditching him on his last day in town. "I'm going to go see Mike I'll be back later okay?" Mercedes nodded and headed up the stairs. She waited until she heard the front door close before she knocked on Quinn's door and entered not waiting for her to answer.

* * *

Quinn had changed out of her bathing suit and put on some boy shorts and a tank top. She didn't know what she was going to do; she was really attracted to Mercedes and could see herself falling for the young girl. The only thing that stood in her way was there age difference. Mercedes was still in high school. Sure she would be a senior next year, but she wouldn't be eighteen until April. Quinn was brought out of her musing by a knock on the door and was not surprised to see Mercedes enter her room. She watched as Mercedes sat on her bed watching her as if she expected Quinn to say something. Quinn took a deep breath and began to speak, "Look Mercedes I'm sorry for kissing you outside it shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again. I don't know what came over me I guess I just had to do it, but again I'm sorry." Quinn knew some of the things coming out of her mouth were straight lies. She wasn't sorry that she kissed Mercedes in fact she wanted nothing more than to lean over and capture those pillow soft lips once again, but refrained.

Mercedes sat on Quinn's bed hearing what she was saying but not really listening. When she saw that Quinn was going to speak again she stopped her with a kiss this time with more force. She plunged her tongue into Quinn's mouth and immediately dominated. She finally pulled away when the need for air became too great, "It will happen again because I want it to," she said breathlessly before going in for another kiss. Mercedes moved to straddle Quinn's lap without breaking their lips while her hands found place in her hair once again.

Quinn was about to continue her speech when she felt the soft lips of Mercedes on hers. She moaned when Mercedes took control getting turned on by her dominance. She kept her eyes closed when she felt Mercedes pull away and listened to her words. She was getting ready to respond when she was once again cut off by Mercedes lips which she could feel herself getting addicted to. When Mercedes straddled her Quinn's hands went to the one place she had been itching to touch her glorious ass. She thought that she was in love with Mercedes' lips but her ass was now in the running; it was big, round, and soft just like she imagined. Quinn was really enjoying this little make out session with Mercedes but she knew that they needed to talk about what was going on before they continued any further. She pulled away from Mercedes lips leaving a few lingering pecks before finally resting her forehead against the other girl's. When she heard Mercedes whine at the loss of contact she giggled and took their hands and entwined them. "I like you Merce. I really do, but how can this work? You're still in high school and I'm ten years older than you. The press would have a field day if this got out. I would be risking my career and what about Sam and your parents? This could hurt a lot of people if we got involved."

Mercedes listened to everything Quinn was saying and had to admit what she was saying was the truth, but she didn't care. Mercedes could see herself falling for this older woman and come hell or high water they would make this work. "I like you too Quinn and I can even see myself falling for you. I understand your concerns but to me they are nonfactors." She got off of Quinn's lap and moved to sit on the bed facing her as she continued to speak, "I want to see where this can go to be honest I think it can go far. What I feel for you isn't just some high school girl crush it's real. We only have to keep it quiet until I graduate then it won't be a problem for the press. As for my parents, they're rarely ever around nowadays anyway so they won't be problem. Sam will probably be upset when he does find out eventually, but he'll get over it. Just give us a chance that's all I'm asking for is a chance. Okay?"

She couldn't believe she was actually considering this. Quinn knew that if this came out prematurely that it could end disastrously, but looking into those brown doe eyes she knew that it would be worth the risk. She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Mercedes lips and said, "Okay I'll give us a chance, just no labels not yet anyway. We have to take this slow I don't want to rush and end up losing you." With that she captured the lips of the girl that had captivated her for a passionate kiss.

"We can go as slow as you need to but you won't lose me," Mercedes said. She would never get tired of kissing Quinn Mercedes thought to herself. "How about we snuggle and watch some tv until Sam gets back?" She reached for the remote on the nightstand turned on the television and pulled Quinn into her arms kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be okay", she whispered into Quinn's hair, "We're going to work."

_**Pleases review I take the good, the bad, and the ugly :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone who followed,faved, and reviewed you make me smile**_

_**Please review**_

Mercedes and Quinn had been together for two months and had spent just about all of their time together. Since Sam was still away at his internship and Mercedes' parents where never around the women didn't really have anything to worry about. Mercedes spent most of her time at Quinn's house; they didn't want to risk being caught at her house and she honestly could not be happier. Their relationship and been smooth sailing since they got together, the only problem for Mercedes was that they hadn't made it official yet. She knew she told Quinn that they could take things slow and they had. She still hadn't gotten past second base. If Quinn wasn't ready to have sex that was fine, but Mercedes had fallen in love with Quinn and she needed their relationship to become official. She knew Quinn still had her fears about their age difference and what that could possibly do to her career, but Mercedes was going to assure her that she had nothing to worry about.

It was Friday night and Mercedes was once again over at Quinn's house. They were in Quinn's room watching the movie It. Mercedes hated scary movies and she knew that Quinn knew that also so she didn't know why the other girl had chosen it. Once again the scary clown popped up and Mercedes screamed and hid her face in Quinn's neck. "Quinny can we please watch something else this movie is too scary. Please baby!" She looked up at Quinn with her big brown eyes and a pout that she knew Quinn could never resist because whenever she did it Quinn would always cave no matter what.

Quinn looked down at Mercedes and couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she pouted. She leaned down to kiss away the pout on Mercedes' face. "Okay babe we can turn it off", she said. She reached for the remote to turn off the movie and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Quinn spoke again. "Merce, I need to tell you something."

Mercedes was enjoying being wrapped up in Quinn's arms. When she heard her speak she looked up at her and kissed her neck, "What is it baby?" She saw the way Quinn was nervously biting her lip and it made Mercedes nervous about what she was going to say, "Quinn", she said more as a question, "What is it, you know you can tell me anything right?"

She was nervous. Quinn didn't know how Mercedes was going to react to her news so she decided to just get it over with and tell her. "Well I had a meeting with my manager the other day and he signed me up to do a celebrity charity auction. On my way home I stopped for food for us and ran into Santana. We started talking and I mentioned that I was going to be in the auction, and she started to tell me how much she missed me. She told me that she wants to get back together then she kissed me and I kissed her back." Quinn looked at Mercedes searching her face to see what she was thinking, but her face was unreadable. "Afterwards I told her it was a mistake and that it would never happen again. She said she was going to come to the auction and bid on me so I would have to go out with her and she was going to get me back."

Mercedes sat there stunned. This was not where she saw this conversation going, she thought Quinn was going to tell her that she loved her and ask her to be her girlfriend. She didn't know what to say so she got up and went into the room that she would stay in when it got too late for her to drive home after spending the day with Sam. When she got into the room she made sure to lock the door and began getting dressed, '_There is no way I'm staying here tonight', _Mercedes thought to herself. Just as she was putting on her shoes she heard Quinn knocking on the door begging to be let in. When she had everything she needed Mercedes opened the door with a cold expression on her face.

She screwed up. Quinn knew that and she had prepared herself for the tongue lashing that she deemed inevitable from the feisty diva. What she hadn't counted on, however, was the silence that followed. When Mercedes left the room she didn't know if she should follow her or not, but after sitting for a few minutes she decided to go after her. When she tried to open the door she found it was locked and started banging on the door pleading for Mercedes to open it so that they could talk. As the door finally opened Quinn was met with a fully clothed and cold looking Mercedes. "Merce I know it sounds bad, but it meant nothing to me she just caught me off guard. I don't want to be with her anymore I want you."

Mercedes listened to Quinn and laughed humorlessly at her explanation. She didn't know what to say on the inside her heart was breaking, but she couldn't let that be shown. Instead of addressing her Mercedes just pushed past Quinn and headed for the front door so she could go home.

'_She's leaving', _Quinn thought to herself. She ran down the stairs and stood in front of the door blocking Mercedes' exit. "Please don't leave Merce," she begged as tears began to fill her eyes and run down her cheeks, "It meant nothing! Please don't leave baby I love you." At this point she was full blown crying the thought of Mercedes walking out of her life over one stupid mistake was tearing her apart.

Mercedes just stood there; she couldn't believe that Quinn was actually in love with her. _'Fabulous way of showing it,'_ she thought. The site of the woman she loved in tears was breaking her heart but she had to stand strong she couldn't let her resolve break. "Look Quinn it's whatever I don't even know why I'm mad it's not like we were exclusive or anything. I get that the age thing was a big deal for you and your career, if you wanted someone closer to that you should have just said it." With that she walked out the door got into her car and headed home leaving a sobbing Quinn in her wake.

_**Next chapter may contain smut I'm not sure yet. I have zero reference for sex at all so it might be weird. I would love some feedback and know where you guys would like to see this go. I take the good, the bad, and the ugly :)**_


End file.
